Light weight plastic baby baths for use with conventional sinks have proved of considerable convenience, but are found to be capable of use only with a very small infant, to two or three months of age.
Because of this invention's unique configuration, the new bath can be used for a longer period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,552 is a recent example of the prior art.